


Pick a Color

by PressingInk (AlmightyLocket)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyLocket/pseuds/PressingInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole group had dreaded—and was still dreading when the newly dark haired band member had seen a video online of a paper fortune teller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick a Color

**B** lue.  
  
 _B, L, U, E._  
  
3.  
  
 _1, 2, 3._  
  
6.  
  
 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6._  
  
Minho counted along with each open and close of the paper as Kibum moved his hands. The whole group had dreaded—and was still dreading when the newly dark haired band member had seen a video online of a paper fortune teller. Theoretically, the handmade fortune teller was supposed to answer their questions after a series of unnecessary inquiries about a color and some numbers. The questions asked could only be a yes or no question as well.  If anyone asked Minho, he thought it was a bunch of shit. No paper could tell him his fortune.  
  
“Two,” Jonghyun said as he smiled a lopsided grin while looking at the diva-like member.  
  
Kibum’s long fingers grabbed the edge of the number two flap and looked at it, making sure to cover the answer from the other. “Aww. I’m so sorry, Jjong. Looks like your voice is not as sexy as you think it is,” he snorted while smirking at the vocalist.  
  
“That piece of paper that you made isn’t a real fortune teller, Bummie. It doesn’t get anything right! You’re the one choosing yes or no! I can tell!” Jonghyun yelled as he puffed his cheeks, not believing what Kibum was telling him.  
  
The raven haired man just shrugged. “Let’s see about that~” he sang in a soft tone before looking over at the tall wrapper lounging on the sofa. “Minho! Ask a yes or no question and pick a color~”  
  
Minho groaned, letting out a small whine. “Do I have to do this, Kibum?”  
  
“Is that your question?” he asked as he narrowed his eyes at the rapper and Minho knew he was about to be smacked.  
  
He groaned once again before letting out a deep sigh. “Fine. Will I ever get to be a professional soccer player? Green.”  
  
 _G, R, E, E, N._  
  
4.  
  
 _1, 2, 3, 4._  
  
4.  
  
 _1, 2, 3, 4._  
  
 Minho counted silently, watching as those long fingers move. “Um… seven.”  
  
Kibum hummed softly while glancing to find the seventh number before opening the flap. “ _Ohh_. Sorry, Minho. It seems like you’re going to be stuck in SHINee with us forever.” He glanced back over at Jonghyun and gave a know-it-all look at the white haired man. “See? The paper fortune teller does work. If it was me, I would have said yes because Minho wants to be a soccer player—and besides if he left I would have more of the spotlight.” Kibum noticed the glare Minho sent his way and just shrugged his shoulders. “What? I’m just being truthful here.”  
  
All the thoughts rolling around in Minho’s head made him wonder if Kibum really hated him as much as he _now_ thought he did. Hadn’t they buried all the disagreements they had when SHINee first started out? He even felt as though they were getting along so much better.  Did he really think it would be better off without him?  
  
Jonghyun rolled his eyes as he opened his mouth to argue, but Minho beat him to it.  
  
“Will you go out on a date with me? Red.” Minho nearly chuckled when both his bandmates eye’s widened to almost his size. He watched as Kibum hesitantly opened and closed the paper fortune teller.  
  
 _R, E, D._  
  
7.  
  
 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7._  
  
1.  
  
 _1._  
  
“Three.”  
  
Minho could see the hesitant look in Kibum’s eyes as he opened the flap and the curiosity in Jonghyun’s.  
  
“…Yes…” Kibum quickly scrunched up the note in his hand and threw it at the oldest in the room. “That was a piece of shit anyways. It doesn’t tell the truth at all! The exact opposite! Fuck that shit.”  
  
“Nah-uh! I don’t think so Kibum! You need to go get your coat. You have a date with your tall, dark, and handsome froggy~” Jonghyun teased the raven haired man. “And don’t you dare say no. I’ve done dishes _all_ week when it was supposed to be Minho’s week because of that stupid thing! You have to go on a date with him!”  
  
“Using my own thing against me, Dinoface… Fine!” Kibum groaned, mumbling to himself as he went to go get his coat. “Why the fuck did I have to find that video?”  
  
Minho could only stop and watch quietly from the sofa as he watched the two argue over the piece of paper now crumbled at their feet. He was still shocked over the fact that the fortune teller had actually said yes to his question. His eyes were locked on the fierce rapper, noticing the light pink on his cheeks as he huffed while walking away.  
  
He nearly jumped up when feeling his shoulder being grabbed and squeezed. He glanced up at his older bandmate and blinked lightly.  
  
“You better get up and get ready for your date as well, Minho~”  
  
Minho could only roll his eyes at the teasing look his best friend gave him before the older went to his room. He glanced back at the folded paper on the floor and picked it up from the ground. Curious, he opened the paper, unfolding each flap.  
  
 _Blank._  
  
…  
  
Blank.  
  
Blank.  
  
Blank, blank, blank, blank, blank.


End file.
